


Mark Punishes Ethan

by ChrissyLikesPie



Series: Quattuor Menses [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Tasers, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: No title modification needed here. Ethan gets curious about tasers and wants to be hurt. Mark gives it to him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Quattuor Menses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594
Comments: 7
Kudos: 324





	Mark Punishes Ethan

"So... you want me to hurt you?"

Mark was eyeing Ethan from across the room, as Ethan sat on his bed, hands nervously on his knees, gripping his jeans. Ethan nodded. "I do. I want you to hurt me. I... watching you had made me question things, and after denying myself for a bit... I want to give it a try. At the very least." 

Mark pursed his lips, thinking. "Alright. I want to try it too. We're using a safeword, though, if we're really doing this. Green for go, red for stop. Got it?"

Ethan's face brightened, nodding eagerly. "Yeah, I know. I was gonna suggest that."

Mark continued. "And we're setting boundaries. You want me to hurt you physically?" Ethan thought about it for a second. "Yeah. You can use your hands. And uh... maybe the taser too." Even though Mark was surprised by Ethan's initial proposition, this was even more... shocking. "Well then! Alright. If you change your mind, all you have to do is use the safeword. And are you okay with... degradation?"

Ethan seemed to think about that even harder. "What's... degradation?" 

Mark deadpanned. "Like, name calling and such?"

Ethan laughed. "Ooooh! Yeah, I'm good with degradation." Mark shook his head, chuckling at his friend's forgetfulness. "Alright, let's get started then."

Mark's eyes narrowed, and a smirk graced his lips. He took a couple of heavy steps toward Ethan, stopping right before him.

"You think you can handle what I'm about to do to you?" Mark questioned. 

Ethan nodded. "Yes. I can." 

Mark breathed out loudly. "And why is that? Because you'll take whatever you can get from me?" 

Ethan stuttered out, stunned by how confidently Mark was talking down to him. "I-"

Mark took another step forward, grabbing his hair and angling his head painfully back. "Mouth open." 

Ethan obediently opened his mouth, tongue out, unsure why Mark was treating him like he was at the dentist. 

Mark made a motion with his mouth, gathering spit before leaning over Ethan and opening it, spit sliding off his tongue and into Ethan's waiting mouth. Ethan struggled, but kept his mouth open, accepting it. 

Mark moving back, watching Ethan's confused and grossed out expression. "And swallow." 

Ethan closed his mouth and swallowed, looking at Mark expectantly, waiting for praise for doing so well.

"Wow! You're really desperate for me." Ethan whimpered, as Mark leaned closer, breath brushing through his hair. "You fucking slut." Ethan sniffled. "Mark I... I'm not a slut. I only want you."

Mark leaned away quickly, laughing heartily before abruptly stopping. "Oh, I know. You're constantly drooling over me like a perverted fanboy." Mark paused, eyeing Ethan's expression. "Is that not true?"

Ethan sucked in a deep breath. "I'm not a fanboy, Mark. I love you." He managed to strain out. Tears dotted the corners of his eyes. It wasn't the truth, he wasn't a fanboy... anymore. And that's what hurt the most. 

Mark laughed again. "No you don't. You just want my dick. As if I would ever fuck trash like you."

Mark began pacing around the room. "Trash! That's what you are. I have tens of millions of fans, Ethan. I can have whoever I choose. And why would I choose you? A lowly youtuber who leeches off my fame, who would be nothing without me. No one really likes you, Ethan. They're only watching you because they want me."

"No!" Ethan shouted. Mark was saying the thoughts that circled in his head every day, but coming out of Mark's mouth they sounded so wrong. Within a few seconds, Mark had strode across the room, gripping Ethan's chin with his hand, squishing his cheeks together. It hurt. 

"Shut the fuck up. You can't deny me. I can crush you like a bug. You're so weak, especially compared to me." Mark let go of Ethan's face, before winding his hand up for a slap. "What colour are you?!"

Mark spat the question out with such vindication, it took Ethan a second to register what he was asking. Ethan considered for a moment. Feeling his erection pressed against his jeans and heart pounding, he immediately knew his answer. "Green!"

Mark slapped him hard across the face. Wow, that would probably leave a mark. Thank goodness they had a good backlog of videos right now, cause they would absolutely not be able to film for a few days. It stung, bad, but it helped quell the stinging in his heart. 

Mark was staring at him, analysing. "That's what I thought. The slut's getting off on this. You'd get off on any attention I gave you, wouldn't you?" Ethan swallowed, hard. "Mark…"

Mark pressed his finger against Ethan's lips, effectively cutting him off. "Shut up." Mark turned away, walking towards the bedside table as he adjusted himself in his pants. He roughly pulled open the drawer, hearing Ethan flinch behind him. He quickly found the taser, turning around to face Ethan. 

Mark strode towards him, placing the taser against Ethan's shoulder, allowing his shirt to get in the way. "I'll make sure you never forget your place. Beneath me. Beneath everyone." 

"Mark… you don't have to do this… I'll do anything you want, please." Ethan begged, trembling. 

The words seems to only egg Mark on, as a soft click was heard. 

Ethan screamed as the taser flowed electricity through his body, every limb tensing and a sharp pain emanating from his shoulder. He managed the gasp out "Mark…", as the pain began to subside, coming back to his body and trembling with the overflow of emotion. He blinked away the tears in his eyes as he looked up at Mark, who seemed worried but still very turned on in his power position. 

"And your colour is…" Mark waited expectantly. 

"Green." Ethan sobbed out in response. His whole body was throbbing with pain, but it had silenced the overthinking. And his cock was harder than ever, feeling so thoroughly wrecked my Mark at the moment. Mark was using the power that Ethan always feared he had over him. And Ethan liked it. 

Mark brought down the taser to connect with his arm yet again, as Ethan whimpered in anticipation of the pain he knew was coming. Mark shocked him yet again, and Ethan gasped loudly, kicking his legs as his body convulsed. Ethan felt the tears start to leak, as he sniffled trying to hold them back. That wasn't the only thing starting to leak, as he felt as wetness in his pants. Mark coldly looked on. 

"You can't even take your punishment?" 

Ethan sniffled again. "No… no, I can. Don't stop. Please." 

Mark laughed deeply. "If you insist." 

The shocks continued, Ethan now full on sobbing and tears streaming down his face. Mark delivered each one with little emotion, only pausing to insult Ethan and his weakness. And Ethan loved it all, pants becoming noticeably soaked with precum as he neared his release. 

Ethan had become so desperate, as much as he was enjoying his punishment he needed that little physical stimulation to push him over the edge. He tried to reach for his hard-on, but Mark immediately noticed and grabbed his wrist. 

"And what do you think you're doing? Trying to jerk off in front of me like a depraved animal. Absolutely filthy, but I would expect nothing more from you." 

Ethan coughed, trying to clear his throat before he spoke, voice raspy. "Ah… Mark, please. I can't take it anymore. I'm filthy, I'm disgusting, and I need you to touch me! Please, anything I-"

Mark let another shock flow through Ethan's body. "Stop your whining." Mark shifted his position, taking a step back and pressing one foot into Ethan's crotch. Ethan yelped, feeling like he was being crushed. It was all he needed, releasing with a cry of Mark's name as he tried to hold back his loud moaning. 

Ethan was still crying after his release, eyes shut tight as he felt Mark caressing him, positioning him to lie down on his bed. He felt Mark strip him of his pants and boxers, cleaning him in a dry cloth before redressing him in comfortable pajamas. He felt Mark settle next to him in bed, cradling him as he came back to himself and the tears began to stop. 

Mark pet Ethan's hair gently, as he shook like a leaf. "Are you okay baby?" 

Ethan finally felt grounded enough to speak, able to whisper out, "Yeah".

Mark burrowed into Ethan's shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Ethan turned to look at him, confused. "What for?"

Mark sighed. "For all the mean things I said and did. I feel like I hurt you." 

Ethan giggled softly, "Well duh, that's the point silly." He paused, thinking. "And well, I really enjoyed it. It helped… shut up the real negative feeling I have. You voicing everything makes them seem… stupid." 

Mark made a noise of approval. "I'm glad." 

They lay like that for a while, just slowing their breathing and calming down. Eventually, Ethan turned himself so he could kiss Mark. After a bit of kissing, Ethan felt confident enough to speak again. "And Mark?" As Mark met his eyes, he continued. "Thank you." 

Mark sighed happily. "I'm glad I could be the one to do this to you. I enjoyed it… probably just as much as I enjoy being the one getting hurt. I'm glad you enjoyed it too." 

Ethan grinned, snuggling into Mark's chest, feeling more loved than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't missed a deadline! Even with assignments out the ass and going to a concert the past weekend. Pretty proud of that. Hope you guys are liking these fics!


End file.
